Patches (Online)/Patch 2.0.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.0.8 is an incremental patch that includes a number of fixes and improvements for gameplay, enchanting, Dark Anchors, quests, UI, Ultimate gain, and more. The size for this patch is approximately 425MB for English and German clients, and 2.7GB for French clients. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Justice Quests & Zones UI Art & Animation Animation *Fixed an issue with Senche mounts that would cause you to dismount from where their head is. Combat & Gameplay General *Using light attacks in rapid succession with a bow will no longer queue up additional attacks after you've stopped hitting the attack button. *Fixed an issue that prevented the activation of abilities after dismounting while sprinting then mounting again. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to stop gaining Ultimate. Dragonknight Ardent Flame *Fiery Breath: Fixed an issue where the fire graphic effect wasn't applying to enemies for Ranks II-IV of this ability. Nightblade Siphoning *Catalyst: Fixed an issue where this passive ability was erroneously removed when the Nightblade died. Sorcerer Dark Magic *Crystal Fragments (Crystal Shard morph): It is no longer possible for this ability's damage bonus to proc multiple times in a row and stack. Templar Aedric Spear *Focused Charge: It is no longer possible to become stuck in the charge pose after triggering this ability. World Werewolf *Rousing Roar (Roar morph): Fixed an issue that was preventing Rousing Roar from hitting the correct number of allies. It will now always hit six friendly targets. Champion System The Lord Revival: This passive now only triggers if you are resurrected by another player. Crafting & Economy Enchanting *Fixed an issue that was resulting in several jewelry enchantments scaling based on the jewelry piece's quality level instead of the glyph quality and level. These enchantments now work off the quality of the glyph, as intended. This fix is retroactive. Affected enchantments include, but are not limited to: **Bashing **Potion Boost **Potion Speed **Reduce Feat Cost **Reduce Spell Cost **Shielding Dungeons & Group Content Dark Anchors *Dark Anchors (Dolmens) now award experience the first time they are completed. Exploration & Itemization General *All item sets now scale off your character's highest stats, just like Ultimate abilities. Justice General *The Rift: Fixed an issue where the Skald NPCs were respawning more quickly than intended. Quests & Zones Betnikh *Tormented Souls: It is no longer possible for grouped players to block one another if they attempt to follow a group member while Neramo is opening the door to Moriseli during this quest. Glenumbra *The Nameless Soldier: Faolchu has ceased being coy and is now always on ground level. He can be attacked at any point, but beware his Alessian soldiers! UI General *Fixed an issue that would cause the game to crash when attempting to change the name of a guild rank to something that contained many special characters. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes make white tiles appear on the Cyrodiil map. *Fixed an issue that could result in non-Veteran ranked players becoming stuck in Veteran-ranked mode if they joined a Veteran group and the group was disbanded. *Fixed an issue where the quest list in the map UI wasn't properly updating when changing location or toggling your focused quest. *The game will no longer crash when an invalid item string, achievement, or collectible are linked in chat. Category:Online: Patches